kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Healing Salve
Healing Salve is a general item, which all characters can equip. If a character has this item equipped, in battle, that character restores 2 HP every turn. Kongai Card Album Description Good on characters who can last a while. Juju, Higashi, and Onimaru can last, while Andromeda, Tafari, and Amaya can 'range dance' to maximize its use. The Salve can also help a lot in some mirror matchups, such as Cornelius vs. Cornelius. Healing Salve on characters Martial Artists * Amaya - With the changes to Shadow Curse in 1.9 this could allow him an alternative to Scroll based Curse lock. You would be able to get off 20 curses before running out of energy and would heal 40 HP. * Higashi - There are better items for him; his HP are already high and he has pretty good defenses, so he's likely not to have many HP-related problems. But it can be useful during occasional range dancing. * Onimaru - A good choice, it can be useful during a range dance. * Rumiko - Shouldn't be staying in long enough to benefit. * Yoshiro - Yoshiro has a low defense from the majority of the attacks (physical and dark), so healing each turn could be an interesting characteristic. Amazons * Andromeda - Will function the same as Herbal Remedy, but the latter will always heals more, especially if you need to stall. Use Healing Salve if that's not avaliable. * Anex - Same as above, particularly since this will wastes her innate. * Ashi - Same as Andromeda. * Helene - Same as above. * Phoebe - Ditto. Villagers * Juju - He already has an healing move, though it can still be useful to give you the edge in mirror matches. * Popo - OK option for a poison based Popo, but better options exist. * Tafari - Can give him a few extra turns of staying power, but probably better off with Deadly Poison or Elusive Feather. * Ubuntu - OK option, as you're likely to be staying in for a while and range dance a lot, but it's unlikely to give you enough HP for an extra turn and thus Mask is probably better. * Zina - She's meant to kill not outlast. It can still be useful if the opponent gets stunned, but better options exist. Vampires * Ambrosia Thorn - Ok on Ambrosia, but the Girdle, Tome or Vial are likely better options. * Cain Solomon - Wastes innate, like Anex. * Cornelius Constantine - Same with Ambrosia, but as mentioned in the description, the Salve could be useful in a mirror-match situation. * Marquis Le Morte - Bad choice because the amount healed is negligible compared to his skills. * Vanessa Voss - Blood Vial is a better overall choice, but sadly, she doesn't have enough HP or defenses to stay in battle long enough. Pirates * Auger Blackboot - Player's choice, Auger doesn't tend to have HP problem. * Balthazar Bomb-Britches - Player's choice. Like Auger, Balthazar is generally high in health, so it's optional. That, or the Captain's Grog Mug. * Darla Cross - Darla has poor stats, so this greatly benefits her in combat. * Ranec Vest - Player's choice, similar to Auger and Balthazar, HP isn't much of a concern. * Starbuck - Starbuck's generally okay with the Salve, though he shouldn't be staying on the field due to costly moves. Knights * Bestor - Useful, as it can enhances Engulfing Flames's healing potential to +6HP. * Gunbjorn - Better than nothing, if you can't get Hero's Flagon. * Oxbox - Can turn Oxbox into a suitable tank, but he's likely better off with other item. * Rathbone - Similar to Gunbjorn, use if Hero's Flagon is not avaliable. * Wei-Shan - Synergise's well with his innate, potentially fuelling his stalling potentials. Robots * Angelan Series D - Situaltional dependent. * B9 - Great choice. Increases survivability, giving more time to heal allies. * Gorbax-Mark 2 - Can be useful, but Gorbax's innate will still likely kill him off if improperly used. * IBO-K9 - IBO-K9 can benefit from this, but only if he's stuck in combat (he's suppose to kill and avoid pro-longed combat for his duration of battle). * MR-V1N - Z-Phase Converter is probably better in the long run. Witches * Agathe De Grey - She can't heal herself, so this can help her cast a Witch's Curse and stay a bit longer. * Eva Bovary - She's likely going to be killed off before this has an effect. Choose something else. * Margo Curie - She's likely better off with something else, even though this can help her last she's pretty weak on dealing damage. * Sadie Trudeau - Similar to Eva, only use this if nothing else is avaliable. Sadie herself is pretty bad (or good) at being a glass cannon. * Sophie Merovingian - Similar to Agathe. Probably doesn't sound useful, but it's better off throwing one last attack and die later than not otherwise. Full Art Category:Items Category:Gray Items